Niech Merlinowi będą dzięki!
by charlotte1989
Summary: Hermiona szykuje się do ślubu z Ronem, jednak to nie ten Weasley jest tym, którego chciałaby poślubić.


_**A/N:** Opowiadanie powstało w chwili zauroczenia parą HG&FW. W jakiś pokręcony sposób do siebie pasują, a przynajmniej mnie się tak wydaje. Nie spotkałam się w polskim fandomie Pottera z tym paringiem, więc dla mnie jest to bardzo rzadki paring. Jestem ciekawa waszych opinii na temat tej pary i miniaturki. Będzie mi niezwykle miło przeczytać co o niej sądzicie. _

_Betowała **Dżessik**, za co jej dziękuję. :)_

_Miłej lektury._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Niech Merlinowi będą dzięki!<strong>_

Fred, ubrany w odświętny strój, siedział na swoim łóżku i wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w krajobraz za oknem. Nie był to zbyt pocieszający widok — weselny namiot, który sam wczoraj pomagał ustawiać. Jego myśli krążyły wokół jednej osoby i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Chyba nawet nie chciał. W końcu, jeszcze tylko przez kilka godzin będzie mógł myśleć o niej w ten sposób.

— Znów myślisz o niej — powiedział George, wchodząc do pokoju, jakby czytał w myślach swojego brata.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odparł Fred, spoglądając ponurym wzrokiem na swojego sobowtóra, który usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niego.

— Nie udawaj. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co jest grane? Twoje ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane w jej kierunku, kiedy myślisz, że nikt nie patrzy, mówią same za siebie. Znam cię, jesteś moim bratem, Freddie…

— A ona zaraz będzie moją bratową — warknął Fred, gwałtownie wstając i podchodząc do okna. — Niech to szlag! — Pięść uderzyła we framugę. — Dziś zostanie żoną mojego, naszego brata… ja… nie…

— Wiem, Fred — George podszedł do swojego brata bliźniaka i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Jeszcze nic nie jest stracone — dodał, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał szydercze prychnięcie. Poklepał brata po plecach i wyszedł z pokoju, by dać Fredowi chwilę spokoju na poukładanie sobie tego wszystkiego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Fred upora się z tym w miarę szybko. Ceremonia miała się rozpocząć za trzy godziny.

**.::.**

Hermiona leżała na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i myśląc o tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzy. Była w domu swoich rodziców od tygodnia, starając się dojść do ładu ze swoimi uczuciami. Jak na razie nie zapowiadało się na to. Być może było nawet gorzej niż na samym początku.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i powiedziała sama do siebie: — To twój wielki dzień.

_Kogo ty próbujesz oszukać, skarbie_ — odparł cichy głosik w jej głowie.

Kilkanaście lat temu, jak każda mała dziewczynka, wyobrażała sobie swój ślub. Zawsze widziała siebie w białej sukni, uśmiechniętą i z tym jedynym przy swoim boku. Rzeczywistość nie okazała się jednak aż tak idealna.

Hermiona warknęła ze złości. Jak mogła wpakować się w coś takiego? I to zaraz po tym, jak zgodziła się wyjść za Rona.

— Kretynka, kretynka, kretynka — mamrotała, wstając i podchodząc do szafy, na której drzwiach, na wieszaku wisiała ślubna sukienka. Hermiona dotknęła delikatnego jedwabiu. To wszystko powinno wyglądać inaczej. Powinna się cieszyć, ale nie potrafiła. Chciała zostać panią Weasley, ale nie dzięki Ronaldowi…

**.::.**

Wszystko zaczęło się pół roku temu, niecały miesiąc po tym, jak Hermiona zgodziła się zostać żoną Rona. Mówiąc „tak", była pewna swoich uczuć. Rona również. Wiedziała, że Ron ją kocha. Ona też go kochała. A może jej się tylko tak wydawało? Może pomyliła miłość z przywiązaniem? Ale była szczęśliwa; wszystko układało się po jej myśli: Voldemort został pokonany, ukończyła Hogwart z najlepszymi wynikami od czasów Severusa Snape'a, dostała pracę w Dziale Patentowym Ministerstwa Magii, zaręczyła się…

Nigdy nie zapomni dnia, w którym do jej biura w ministerstwie przyszedł Fred Weasley, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Chciał zgłosić nowy wynalazek — Bransoletkę Niewidzialności. Bliźniacy odkryli sposób na stanie się niewidzialnym bez potrzeby zakładania peleryny niewidki czy rzucania Zaklęcia Kameleona. Wystarczyło aktywować bransoletkę prostym zaklęciem i założyć ją na przegub ręki. Co prawda, niewidzialność trwała na razie tylko piętnaście minut, ale Fred zapewnił swoją przyszłą bratową, że trwają intensywne badania nad wydłużeniem tego czasu.

To było ich pierwsze spotkanie na gruncie zawodowym i Hermionie od razu spodobał się sposób, w jaki Fred przedstawiał swoje racje i mówił o nowym wynalazku. Dziewczynie tak spodobał się pomysł, że zaproponowała swoją pomoc w dalszych badaniach. I tak się zaczęło. Hermiona nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy z jej biura przenieśli się do mniej formalnych miejsc. Kolejne spotkania odbywały się w restauracjach, muzeach, ogrodach botanicznych czy chociażby na spacerach po mugolskim Londynie. Wszystko to stało się tak naturalnie, że młoda kobieta nie widziała w tych spotkaniach nic złego. W końcu omawiali na nich sprawy zawodowe, w większości. Ale musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że wyjścia z Fredem sprawiały jej ogromną przyjemność i z niecierpliwością wyczekiwała kolejnych spotkań.

Miłym zaskoczeniem było dla niej odkrycie, że Fred jest bardzo dobrym rozmówcą i posiada szeroki wachlarz zainteresowań, o które nigdy by go nie podejrzewała. Lubiła spędzać z nim czas. Wtedy było inaczej niż z Ronem, który nigdy nie zabrał jej nigdzie więcej niż do restauracji, czy na stadion do quidditcha. Fred nie mówił wiele o tym sporcie, mimo że kiedyś grał w drużynie Gryffindoru i uwielbiał latać na miotle. Potrafił też słuchać i Hermiona go za to uwielbiała.

Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nie uświadomiła sobie, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Zakochała się. To odkrycie ją przeraziło i postanowiła jak najszybciej wszystko skończyć. Nie pojawiła się na kolejnym spotkaniu, a kiedy Fred przyszedł do ministerstwa, nie wpuściła go do swojego gabinetu. I wtedy padły słowa, które jednocześnie pragnęła i nie chciała usłyszeć.

— Kocham cię, Hermiono.

Ku uldze dziewczyny, właśnie trwała pora lunchu i nikogo poza nią i Fredem nie było w tym dziale Ministerstwa Magii.

— Odejdź — wyszeptała, opierając czoło o drzwi, po których drugiej stronie stał Fred. — Nie możemy…

— Wiem. — Usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Potem nastała cisza, którą przerwał odgłos oddalających się kroków.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje. Czuła chłód w piersi i nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że w jej oczach zaczęły formować się łzy.

— Też cię kocham, Fred — szepnęła.

**.::.**

Hermiona nie należała do osób, które łamią dane słowo. Nie zerwała zaręczyn z Ronem, mając nadzieję, że „to" minie. Wmawiała sobie, że to, co czuje do Freda, to tylko chwilowe zauroczenie spowodowane przedślubnym stresem. Mimo to, nie mogła powstrzymać się przed rzucaniem ukradkowych spojrzeń w stronę przyszłego szwagra, kiedy znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu. Zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać, jak to możliwe, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na ich rosnącą zażyłość. A może tak naprawdę nie było na co zwracać uwagi? Może to ona potraktowała wszystko zbyt poważnie.

Starała się unikać Freda, ale sny „wynagradzały" jej ten brak w nadmiarze. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała aż tak realnych marzeń sennych. A teraz było tak, jakby wręcz czuła palce Freda sunące po jej ciele. Było to o tyle dziwne, że nigdy jej nie dotknął, ani ona jego.

— I nigdy tego nie doświadczysz — powiedziała, zdejmując suknię z wieszaka. Nadszedł czas, by przygotować się do uroczystości.

**.::.**

Namiot weselny został magicznie powiększony i przystrojony. Pod sklepieniem unosiły się w powietrzu lampiony, a bladoniebieskie szarfy przeplatały się z białymi, tworząc finezyjną dekorację ponad głowami zaproszonych gości, którzy oczekiwali już na rozpoczęcie ceremonii.

Fred siedział obok George'a oraz pozostałych braci. Brakowało tylko Rona, który dzisiaj występował w jednej z głównych ról — stał już przy ołtarzu, który zdobiło setki, a może i tysiące bławatków, ulubionych kwiatów Hermiony. Obok niego stali Harry i Ginny, pełniący rolę świadków.

Fred nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś mu bezpowrotnie umyka. Wiedział nawet, co i kto, ale teraz i tak nic nie mógłby zrobić. Sprawy zaszły za daleko. Za godzinę będzie już po wszystkim. Ron i Hermiona będą małżeństwem, a jemu pozostanie przybrać maskę szczęśliwego człowieka, udawać, że cieszy się szczęściem pary młodej i rozdawać uśmiechy. W końcu tego od niego wymagano — wiecznego wesołka, sypiącego żartami na prawo i lewo.

— Zaczyna się — szepnął George wstając i odwracając się do tyłu, by wraz z innymi gośćmi podziwiać Hermionę, która właśnie pojawiła się w wejściu do namiotu.

Fred podążył wzrokiem za bratem i zaparło mu dech w piersi. _Przepiękna_, pomyślał.

Hermiona miała na sobie białą, prostą sukienkę do kostek, odciętą pod biustem za pomocą tiulowej bladoniebieskiej szarfy. W rozpuszczonych włosach wplecione miała błękitne wstążki. Strój był skromny, ale idealnie pasował do kobiety, która była w niego ubrana.

Fred nie potrafił odgadnąć uczuć Hermiony, która kroczyła dumnie w stronę ołtarza, a na jej spokojnej twarzy nie malowały się żadne emocje. Kiedy kobieta dotarła do swojego przyszłego męża, Dumbleodre, który był mistrzem ceremonii, poprosił, by ona i Ron podali sobie ręce. Uroczystość się rozpoczęła.

Albus wygłosił przemowę powitalną, pokrótce przedstawił historię znajomości Rona i Hermiony, po czym zwrócił się do zgromadzonych gości. — Jeżeli istnieją powody, przez które ta dwójka nie może połączyć się ze sobą magicznym węzłem, niech zostaną ujawnione teraz. — Dumbledore powiódł wzrokiem po tłumie. George miał wielką ochotę się odezwać, ale różdżka Freda, wbijająca się w jego żebra, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała. I kiedy Geroge myślał, że wszystko stracone, niespodziewanie odezwał się Ron.

— To nie ja.

— Słucham? — Zaskoczona Hermiona nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Podobnie jak zgromadzeni goście.

— To nie ja jestem mężczyzną, którego kochasz, Hermiono — powiedział najmłodszy z braci Weasley.

— Niech Merlinowi będą dzięki — odezwał się dość głośno Geroge, wzdychając z ulgi.

— Nie próbuj zaprzeczać — dodał Ron, widząc, że Hermiona chce coś powiedzieć. — Znam cię bardzo dobrze i wiem, że to nie ja powinienem tu stać.

— Ron…

— Kocham cię, naprawdę. Ale to nie jest taka miłość, która popycha dwoje ludzi w stronę małżeństwa. Wiem, że ty czujesz to samo do mnie, czyż nie? — Rudzielec ścisnął mocnej dłonie Hermiony, która była zbyt zszokowana, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. — Myślę, że po prostu chcieliśmy wierzyć, że naszym przeznaczeniem jest bycie razem. Chyba wszyscy od nas tego oczekiwali i ulegliśmy temu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, które w między czasie zaczęły płynąć po jej policzkach. — Och, Ron… — szepnęła i objęła mocno swojego przyjaciela. — Ja nie wiem… jak…

— Jak to się stało, że to wszystko zaszło tak daleko? Sam nie wiem. Chyba zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie jest „to" już dawno, ale dopiero dzisiaj do mnie dotarło, co zamierzamy zrobić, jaki błąd popełnić. Wcześniej tłumaczyłem to sobie przedślubnymi wątpliwościami, ale kiedy zobaczyłem wyraz twarzy Freda, kiedy na ciebie patrzył… wystarczy na was spojrzeć. — Ron uśmiechnął się, odsuwając od Hermiony. — Tak, wiem, co się działo między wami. Nie płacz, koniec końców i tak będziemy rodziną.

Po tych słowach Ron zszedł z ołtarza. Goście weselni w szoku i w milczeniu patrzyli jak podchodzi do swoich braci i zatrzymuje się przed bliźniakami.

— Fred — zaczął — nie każ dłużej czekać Hermionie — dokończył i wyciągnął dłoń do swojego brata.

— Ja… — Fred nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ściskając dłoń Rona.

— Później — szepnął Ronald i poklepał Freda po plecach. — No idź, tylko weź ze sobą Geroge'a, bo drużby ci już nie oddam. Harry może mi się jeszcze przydać.

Rozległy się śmiechy i sam Fred również nie mógł się oprzeć, i też się uśmiechnął. Ktoś położył my dłoń na ramieniu i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć Harry'ego.

— Bądź dla niej dobry, bo inaczej razem z Ronem skopiemy ci tyłek — powiedział Potter i usiadł na miejscu Geroge'a.

— Będę — odparł Fred i spojrzał na Rona. — Dzięki.

— No idź. — Ron machnął ponaglająco ręką.

Fred wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się w stronę ołtarza. Tam czekała na niego Hermiona. Uśmiechała się do niego. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i w asyście swojego brata bliźniaka ruszył w jej stronę.

Chwytając dłoń Hermiony, Fred poczuł nieopisane szczęście i ulgę. Rozejrzał się wokół, by zobaczyć reakcje gości na tę niecodzienną zamianę. Wszyscy siedzieli na swoich miejscach, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. Pan i pani Weasley wyglądali na lekko zaskoczonych, ale w ich oczach można było zobaczyć szczęście. W końcu wzrok Freda ponownie spoczął na Hermionie.

— Na pewno tego chcesz? — zapytał. Nie chciał jej do niczego zmuszać. Sam był pewien swoich uczuć i wiedział, czego chce.

— Na pewno — odparła Hermiona.

— Kocham cię.

— Ja ciebie też — szepnęła, po czym oboje spojrzeli na Dumbledore'a, który dobrodusznie się uśmiechnął i ponownie tego dnia rozpoczął ceremonię zaślubin. Jednak, kiedy tym razem dotarł do fragmentu o przeszkodach, nikt się nie odezwał i dyrektor w spokoju kontynuował.

_**Koniec**_


End file.
